More Than True plus You Ichigo x More-Than-True
by Made2352
Summary: Ichigo x More-than-True Pairings: Ichigo x Hiro Ichigo x Naoto Ichigo x Shurato Ichigo x King Ichigo x More-than-True
1. Ichigo x Hiro: Father's friend son

**Hiro x Ichigo: Ichigo's father's friend son**

* * *

Ichigo hummed silently to herself, as she placed down the last of the silverware. She smiled at her accomplishment of setting up the table. "Ichigo, can you start setting the food?" Her mother, Ringo said. As she was stir frying some onions and vegetables. "Okay." Ichigo came rushing to the food; take a whiff of the smell. "Wow, seems tasty!" Ichigo smiled, and took the food over to the table. Rachi was off; preparing the living room, and guest rooms, the father who started it all was on the way to pick up his friend, along with his family.

Today, Ichigo's dad, Taichi Hoshimiya, was inviting his longtime friend and his family to eat dinner with them. The two have been friend's ever since middle school, and plan to keep it that way, and just like any adult who was good looking and kind of hearted, they had kids. "Ne, Mama. How old is dad's friend's son?" Ichigo asked. Ringo pondered at this question, "He should be maybe, about your age, just about 1 year older." She smiled. "Hm..." Ichigo said, before she heard the front door open. "I'm back." Ichigo smiled, and ran to her dad. She gave him a bear hug with a spin. "Welcome back, dad." She smiled. He did the same with Raichi.

"Ichigo, Raichi. I want you to meet my longtime friend, Shin Haru (I don't know Hiro's last name, so I made one up). Ichigo bowed, so did Raichi. "It's very nice to meet you." The man laughed, you sure got some polite kids." "Really…" He said, feeling all proud like. "Oh, and this is my son." He trailed, as the son came out. Ichigo and the man stared blankly at each other, which soon turned to shock. The two pointed at each other. "Kimi!" They said at the same.

"Eh?" The fathers and sons said. "Could it be, you met my son, Hiro before?" Shin asked, curiosity killing him. The two nodded. "Nice to meet you again, Hiro-san." She smiled. Hiro smiled too. "Same here." Ringo came out, "Minna~ food's ready." The boys except Hiro jumped up, and ran to the table like little three year olds. Ichigo decided to stay next to Hiro when walking to it. "It's a weird coincidence, hm?" Hiro asked. Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Sure was, I was completely shocked." She explained, using her arms to emphasize. Making the two smile and enjoy each other's company.

Dinner turned out fine; everyone had fun, and enjoyed the stories. And, now it was time to clean up. The two dads's got drunk after drinking sake, and passed out in the living room. The mother laughed, as she slowly took the dirty dishes to her daughter. "Sorry that my dad passes out." Hiro said to, Ringo. The mom just smiled. "It's fine; as long as my family is happy it's fine. I'll be back, let me get a blanket for them." Ringo said, she gave her daughter the dishes, and slowly started to walk to her storage closet. Hiro went over to Ichigo, and smile, she was busy humming and doing the dishes.

"Good song?" He asked, Ichigo didn't hear. Hiro sweat dropped. He said it a little louder. "What you humming?" He said right next to her ear, scaring the life out of her, as she quickly covered her ear. She felt Hiro's warm breath hit her right ear, giving her tints of pink on her cheeks out of embarrassment and chills down her spine. "Wah~! You scared me." Ichigo pouted, and took a deep breath, feeling her heart beat. As she looked at Hiro, she saw that he was laughing at her. "Ha-ha- go- gomen. Ha-ha." He continued. Ichigo stared, but smile. "So, what were you humming?" He asked, leaning against the counter. "Calendar Girl. We're using the song for the next audition. And, while we played it all day, it got stuck in my head I guess." Ichigo said, pointing at her head. Hiro smiled at her behavior; 'Almost like a child.' He thought. As Ichigo kept working on the dishes.

"Let me help you." He said. Before Ichigo could say anything, he grabbed it out of her hand. Now the two were washing the dishes together. "Arigato." She smiled. He nodded. The continued to do the dishes together, talking to each other as if they knew each other for years.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" He said, showing her the quite sign. Ichigo nodded, "If I break the promise, I'll swallow a thousand needles." She said, as she held out her pinky finger. 'She really is like a child.' He smiled, but he couldn't resist and took out his pinky finger, and wrapped it around, Ichigo's pale, pinky finger. "Promise" The two said.

* * *

In the Living Room...

"Ichigo and Hiro-san so kawaii~!" Ringo said, as she covered her now, three boys, Raich falling asleep on the couch. "Oyasumi." She said, and gave Raich a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Back to Hiro and Ichigo...

"Ichigo, can I trust you to help Hiro settle in the guest bed, as I go to sleep?" Ringo asked. Ichigo looked up to her mother, "Of Course!" She gave her mom the thumbs up sign. Ringo smiled, "Oyasumi, Ichigo, and Hiro-san." She said, before waving good night to the two teens that were left standing. "I guess that means it's just us, huh?" Hiro said, as he put up the last dish. Ichigo stretched, and nodded to his question. Hiro was already on his way to the living room, Ichigo was going to walk to, until, she slipped on some water left on the floor. And turned on the mini-spray hose in the sink. Water was dripping everywhere. "WAH!" Ichigo frankly tried turning it off, only to fall on her butt. "Ichigo!" Hiro said, before rushing to her aid, and trying to help turn it off. "Wah!" Ichigo said, and soon anime cried. "Gomenasai!" After about 5 minutes, they were able to finally turn it off, to their relief. But, the two were soaking wet. The two looked at each other, when trying to turn it off, the dish soup fell into the water, and soon everything was getting bubble also.

The counters were wet; the floor barely had a dry place to stand, as the sink was being over flowed with water, soap bubbles all over the area. Ichigo and Hiro looked at the mess. "After I just cleaned." Ichigo said. Hiro and Ichigo looked at each and soon, were laughing their hearts out. "HAHAHAHA!"

Ichigo's hair was drenched, so much, that her bow lost its bunny-ear ness. Her clothes stuck to her body, and had bubbles all over her hair, and clothes; some on her face. Hiro wasn't any better; his hair was stuck to his face, his hair full of bubbles, which any kid would love to pop right now, and his clothes clinging to his body, like its life or death. "Gomen, sorry I got you wet." Ichigo said, trying to get, up, to only start to fall. Hiro caught her before she fell. "Careful." He said, Ichigo sweat dropped.

Now after about an hour, they finished cleaning. "So tired. What time is it?" Ichigo said, laying her head on the counter. "Let's see... 1:14 A.M." Hiro said. Ichigo's eyes widen, as she quickly took her head off the counter. "That late!" Ichigo said. Hiro smiled. "Oh, you're still wet... and full of soup." Ichigo said to Hiro. Hiro looked down at himself, completely forgetting. "How about I get you some new clothes, and a towel to try up in." Ichigo said, leading Hiro toward the bathroom. "Here, I'll be right back." As the blonde soon left, to get her father's old PJ's.

When Ichigo came back, she now stared at a half-naked Hiro. He only had his pants on, he chest and abs showing. Hiro looked surprised, she didn't blush or anything like some girls would do. "Hai, Hiro-san." She gave Hiro some clothes. Hiro gladly took it. "I'll be waiting outside the door." She said, as she soon stepped out. Hiro thought of nothing, as she continued to change. But what he didn't know is that Ichigo leaned her back against the door, hiding her face with her bangs. But, if she looked up, and you saw her face. Her cheeks were completely red.

* * *

Couple Minutes later...

Ichigo was sitting on the floor, facing the bathroom, white bathroom door. Her body felt weak and wobbly, unable to move because of tiredness. She soon tucked her legs to her chest, and laid her head on her knee; closing her eyes to rest. Soon, she was startled by the bathroom door opening. She saw Hiro exit out of the bathroom, with her old father's PJ's. "Arigato again, Ichgo-chan." He said. "Ino, I'm the one who got you wet."Those clothes fit you really well." Ichigo noticed the PJ's being the perfect fit and size. Hiro just smiled. "Souka?' Ichigo nodded. "Let me show you where you're sleeping." She soon led Hiro to the guest room.

She yawned. "Tired?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, it was a long day of cleaning." Ichigo nodded. "Well, if you need anything, just knock on my door. Oyasumi." Ichigo waved goodnight to Hiro. Before leaving to change into her PJ's and hitting the sack. Hiro soon went under the blankets, and fell asleep.

* * *

Few Hours Later...

Hiro's eyes shot open quickly, as he continued to feel someone shaking him. "Hm...?" He questioned, as his eyes sight appeared blurry, only seeing a blob. But, his vision soon fixed, he suddenly saw a sight that made his heartbeat. Ichigo was frantically trying to wake Hiro, with tears in her eyes. With the look of hoping that Hiro would wake up. "Hiro. Hiro." She whispered over and over again. "Ichigo-chan." Ichigo smiled, hope and relief in her eyes, and smile. Hiro quickly sat up. Ichigo was wearing a pink t-shirt with a strawberry on it. Long purple PJ pants with stars on it. Her hear was down, and she didn't have her signature bow. She was sitting on Hiro's bed, technically on his lap. "HIRO~!" She said, before hugging him out of knows where.

Pink tinted his cheeks, so lucky it was pretty dark. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at the clock, which read 3:49 A.M. "There was... there was..." Ichigo didn't finish her sentence and left it. Hiro looked confused. "Ichigo?" Ichigo let go of Hiro, and looked at him. Hiro's heart was pounding, his cheeks flush. Ichigo looked so cute, but she was terrified like a bunny. "Cockroach."

* * *

Ichigo's Room...

"Don't worry, I got rid of it." A sigh soon followed. 'This is why she woke me up.' He looked at the girl, and she still looked as scared as a bunny. "Ichigo... will it help if you slept near me?" Hiro asked quite boldly; which indeed got Ichigo's attention. "Eh?" She said. She soon blushed out of embarrassment. "Is it really okay?" She needed his approval, because she didn't want to cause trouble for him, or, at least not more trouble. He nodded and smile. Soon, the two were together in the guest room, sleeping next to each other; back facing back, both wide awake with curiosity, embarrassment and many other feelings stuck in their heart. Then the two thought at the same time, 'Maybe just a peek.' The two slowly started to move, the ruffling of blankets and sheets heard with the slightest of movement. The two soon found that they were both looking at each other.

Their eyes widen, Ichigo's crimson red, and Hiro's teal colored eyes. They didn't really expect this, but... they didn't mind. They smiled at each other, Ichigo held Hiro's hand. Hiro was shocked to feel this sudden warmth. "Good Night, Hiro." Than Ichigo closed her eyes and went to sleep, her grip never loosened around Hiro's hand. Hiro nodded, and he started to replay the events up to this day. Those times he met Ichigo and how she saved are band. He took one more look at Ichigo, before closing his eyes.

"Night, Ichigo."


	2. Ichigo x Naoto: Merry Christmas with You

**Merry Christmas with you~: Ichigo X Naoto**

* * *

Naoto is by himself on the most popular and important holiday to most. His sister was busy with her Aikatsu, his mother away for work. What does he do on this holiday? Hang out with his band mates? Not possible, they have to spend time with their family. It just happens; a certain 'Strawberry' is also lonely of this very day; Christmas.

Prints were left in the snow one by one, step by step. Snow fell from the darkened-gray skies, as frozen water fell slowly from the clouds and to the ground. A black haired male was the cause of the prints, continuing to walk and leave his boot prints. Every time air escaped his frozen lips, condensation occurred, the ability to see your breath when the weather was extremely cold. The nip of his nose was all red; his lips were going pale and as cold as the ice itself. A buttoned up, long coat kept the warmth around his body, dark red gloves that was gift from his mother, 2 winter ago secured his fingers from receiving frost bite. Wearing long blue jeans, and brown boots; what finished his outfit off was the matching scarf created by his sister also 2 winter ago, as it kept his neck, ears, and what other parts it covered his face. Black-messy hair that suited him well, with half of his face covered with it. Matching pools of honey-yellow eyes, he was the lead singer and band leader of, "More-Than-True." He secretly hid his identity as a janitor that works at Starlight Academy. His name was, Suzukawa Naoto.

Stores were closed, the owners taking a break to celebrate a special holiday. It was winter, and only some holidays were celebrated in the winter, the most famous one, Christmas. No, today wasn't Christmas, but it was Christmas Eve. Unlike most teens, who would spend time with their family on this gift-giving holiday? He had been doing the complete opposite, his mother worked over sees ever since his father died in the car accident. It affects his family completely, everyone growing apart slowly and slowly over the years. He found himself with music as comfort at the time, but soon it was much more, it was his life. His sister was to "Busy" with Aikatsu! He couldn't spend it with his older sister. Why not spend time with his band mates? Well, they had family, and unlike Suzukawa, whose family is always separated, they were always together. He loathed and envy the time everyone is having. As the streets were held empty, and the roads were blocked by the snow.

It seemed that he was the only one alone that he knows of, but, he's wrong. There was someone else, someone who couldn't meet their family because of the roads. Who wouldn't get to spend their holiday with her best friend, Aoi. He opened the school gates, creating a huge lump of snow to be made. His hands went numb and cold a bit, from the touch of the outer world. He closed the gate once again. He had nowhere to go, and he knew the principle, Orihime, wouldn't mind. She knew of his circumference, or at least predicted this to happen. So, she already told him he can stay.

He opened the door to the dining hall; he could feel the warmth get absorbed from the place. He sighed, and started to take off his coat and scarf. He turned on the light, and surveyed the place. Everything was the same, nothing really, the usual dining hall it was. There was a coat rack next to the door, so he hooked up his things. He sighed; the heavy clothes off his shoulders, feet and neck. He went to the kitchen, and was planning to warm himself up with a chocolate-heavenly drink, called "Hot Cocoa." or aka, hot chocolate.

He entered the kitchen, and searched for the ingredients. He used to make this with his family when he was younger; a tradition. When he was grabbing something out of the fridge, the sound of the kitchen doors opened. He snapped his attention toward the door, suddenly surprised by the sound. Two pairs of eyes collided together, one of crimson red and the other of yellow darker eyes. They blinked at each other's existence. "Hoshimiya?" Naoto was the first to speak. "Suzukawa-san!?" Their names called ringed in each other's ears.

* * *

Couple Minutes Later...

"In the end, the roads were block, and there was no way for me getting home. *Sigh*" Ichigo and Naoto were both in the kitchen, sitting on some chairs and talking at how they are now with their families; Ichigo just finished. Naoto frowned and felt bad for the bunny-bow girl. But Ichigo isn't the type to be sad for too long. She perked up when she saw ingredients, earlier from Suzukawa, on the counter. She jumped off her seat and walked over to the ingredients. "Making something?" She examined each of the ingredients. Suzukawa nodded. He noticed the curiosity held in Ichigo's eyes, that he couldn't help find amusement from this.

"It's a special hot chocolate me and my family make for Christmas. Do you want me to make you some?" He carefully watched her expressions. Her eyes glowed, and she straightened up. "Hai." Her voice was enthusiastic. He liked her attitude. "Just wait a bit. Okay?" Ichigo nodded and went back to her seat. He sighed, and started on the warm drinks.

The air brimmed of melted chocolate and vanilla; it felt warmer than it did before. Ichigo watched Naoto's movements. He carefully measured the whole milk, and slowly poured in the milk. He grabbed a whisk and whisked the things in the sauce pan; getting rid of the lumps. Ichigo was surprised, he looks so professional. "Amazing! Suzukawa-san." Naoto snapped out of his attention, and turned toward Ichigo. "What do you mean?" He acted all cool as usual. "You looked like a professional when cooking." Her smiled brought something warm in Suzukawa's chest. "It's nothing really. I'm used to making this specific drink especially." He turned back to the drinks.

He finished everything off, while adding the finished touches. "Finished." He grabbed the two clear-glass mugs, and brought it over near Ichigo and where he sat. He placed the drink near Ichigo. Steam hovered over the drink. "White?" Ichigo questioned. The drink was not brown, like the usual hot chocolate, but instead it was white. It had whipped cream covering the top, and rainbow sprinkles were on it. And a silver spoon was placed next to the side, a top a napkin. Suzukawa already took a sip out of his drink, and he stopped to answer Ichigo's question. "I used white chocolate, not the usually dark." He took another sip. Ichigo starred at the drink, and slowly brought it up to her face. She took a whiff of it, and she cool smell the chocolate and vanilla. "It smells nice." Her voice was soft, calmer than her usual self. Her expression was soft, as if just the smell of it brought nostalgic. She finally took a sip, blowing on it so it won't burn her tongue.

Her eyes widen. The drink was delicious, she could taste the creamy-white chocolate blend perfect with the vanilla and whole milk; as it slid down her throat. The whip cream and sprinkles was a special touch. Her chest warmed up. "Oishi." She cheered. Secretly, Naoto was watching her. For some reason, he was hoping that she would like the drink, and not think ill of it. And he got just what he wanted, as he smiled. He hid it behind the mug.

The two talked with each other, it was a very comforting feeling. "Ne, Suzukawa-san. Why aren't you with your family with the holidays?" Ichigo curiosity got the best of her. Ichigo just stared, and was unsure to answer. Ichigo could feel it. "My mom's overseas and my sister is busy with Aikatsu!" He finished. His voice was colder, and it held hints of sadness and hurt. "Than... what about your dad?" Naoto didn't even talk once. "Not here." He stated. "What do you me- LEAVE IT ALONE?" He suddenly screamed. Naoto's outer exterior, broken by such a touchy topic. Ichigo flinched; shocked by the sudden speech. "Gomen." The two fell into awkward silence. It wasn't as happy, as before.

Naoto sighed. "Gomen. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Naoto looked at his drink. It only had a quarter bit left. "It's fine. It was also my fault as well." Ichigo said. Guilt building. "It's just... my dad died. In a car accident."... "Suzukawa-san." "And even though it's been so long since he died. I still... miss him." Ichigo went over to him. And suddenly she found herself hugging him by the neck by behind. "Mou~ you don't have to keep talking. It's fine." She whispered to him.

"I... really miss him." Something slid out of Naoto's face that day. 'This is what Suzukawa felt.' Ichigo thought. They stayed that was for a couple of minutes. Until he finally stopped with the tears. "Hey... you can stop hugging me now." He went back to his older exterior. "Oh. Gomen." She let go of him. "Really. Some girl seeing me like this. How embarrassing." He muttered to himself. Ichigo couldn't hear him. 'Demo...' He starred up at Ichigo, who was washing the dishes and cleaning up. "She's not some girl."

"Oi Hoshimiya. That's not the soap."

"Eh? WHA-!" Ichigo slipped on the floor, and she messed up the dishes.

"ITAI!" Naoto soon smiled.


	3. Ichigo x Shuroto: Teach me bass

**Ichigo x Shurato: Teach me Bass**

* * *

"SHURATO-SAN PLEASE DO ME A HUGE FAVOR!" All the members stared wide-eyes. Surprised by the sudden appearance of the crimson-eyes, and bunny-bow accessory; Hoshimiya Ichigo. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?" King said. "Something important came up. And somehow I need to learn the bass." She said. She then went over and bowed to Shurato. "Please teach me bass." He blinked. "Sure. I don't mind." He smiled. "YATTA~!" The other members sweat dropped.

1 hour later...

"I don't get." Ichigo complained. She was confused as she listens to him talking about the notes. "*Sigh* Maybe I should give up." She exclaimed. And Shurato frowned. "Learning the bass isn't going to be easy from the start. Do you know what the role of the bass is in the band?" He asked. He set down his black guitar on the stand. Ichigo looked up at him. "Importance?" He nodded. "Usually in band. When all the songs are played. People don't really hear the bass right?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, most people wonder why the bass is even needed. But the bass is one of the most importance elements for a band." He got up and walked over to Ichigo. He stood behind her. "You need the bass to keep the rhythm and chord progression for when the guitar have a solo or something." He placed his hand over Ichigo's hands. Leading hers to follows his. "He started to strum the bass, putting Ichigo's hand in the right cord. "See this rhythm. This is for one of our songs. What do you think would happen if there was no bass?" He asked.

Ichigo thought. "Everything would go off beat?" He smiled. "Right." "Hm. I didn't know that Shurato-san." She smiled up at him. He nodded. The two started to get closer, and he held Ichigo closer to her.

He continued to help Ichigo learn how to play the bass.


	4. Ichigo x King: My special fan

**Ichigo x King: "encouragement."**

* * *

The red headed Mohawk male; felt a tick mark hit his face. He sat in his chair, as he and the rest of his band mates were in their dressing room. Naoto was looking at his fan mail, Hiro was thanking his fans outside, and Shurato was looking at his presents from his fans. The only one that seemed to not receive anything from his fans was King. Hiro entered the room finally, getting out of the messy web. "Those fans sure are a lot." Hiro sighed. "REALLY? YOU MUST BE SO HAPPY TO HAVE ALL THOSE FANS." He snapped at the blonde and blue eyes friend. "You don't have to be jealous King. You'll get your fans sooner or later. Beside, I'm pretty sure you have fans." Naoto explained. Kind flinched. "It doesn't seem like that." He suddenly got up, and took his coat. "Where are you going?" Hiro asked. All three followed their friend's actions. "Out." He opened the back door. So he didn't have to face the fans; that didn't belong to him.

It was cold out, and it was one of their winter concerts. He huffed out of anger, his breath was apparent to him. Flashing cars and chatting people passed him, and he just wanted to get away. He found himself drifting near a park. He looked up at the park trees decorated with lights. He stood there, his eyes all transfixed on the glow.

"King-san." His eye snapped out of it. And he looked toward the voice. "Ichigo!?" He said in shock. She was jogging toward him; her boots were leaving prints in the snow. Her hair was tied into two pony tails. "What are you doing here King-san?" She asked. He shrugged. "We already had it. Now it's just the after party." Ichigo looked at him in suspicion. "And why are you not at the party?" He flinched. "*Cough* NO- No reason." He stuttered. She laughed a bit "So that means you don't have plans right now. Right?" He looked at her. "Yeah." And suddenly King felt his hand was tugged, and now he was being dragged by the blonde girl. "Then let me show you something." "Wha-" He was confused, as he was being taken away.

* * *

After a while, Ichigo's pace slowed down. And now the two were walking hand in hand with each other. King noticed, and blushed a bit. Ichigo was clueless. He didn't question her, because for the other minutes he was doing just that. But instead took in his surroundings. He watched as she dragged him. The naked tress was covered with snow, and icicles were hanging. The bushes and everything was else was in the same condition. He looked to see a bird and little ones sleeping in a tree. It felt calm, and let loose a bit. "We're here." He snapped back at Ichigo; who stopped in their place. She turned around to him. "Hai." And then she moved to show what the place was.

His eyes widen. It was the special stage that uses to be filled, and was once filled before with audience, and went back to a vacant place. "This place is?" He looked at it, and stepped down each step. He turned toward Ichigo. "This place is amazing." He smiled, and started running to the stage. He smiled in happiness, loving everything about it. Ichigo smile was soft and heart-warming. Watching him. "That's good." King turned his attention to Ichigo. "I could tell you seemed sad. So I tried to make you feel better by showing you this place." His heart rapidly beat at Ichigo's smile. She went on stage, and faces the crowd. "Minna-san~ Thank you all for coming." She shouted. And imagined a crowd there. He found amusement out of this, and drifted himself to do the same. "I'm so happy that you're all here." He shouted out, and Ichigo smiled. "Today. I'm going to be singing a song called, 'Aidori Katsuo.'" And she looked at King; he already had his drum sticks out.

They were in position. "1, 2. 1-2-3-4~!" King shouted.

The two gasped, tired from their... special performance. "You were great King-san." Ichigo smile. And his breamed with happiness. "So were you Ichigo. If only I had people to recognize that." He said softly. Sadness filled his eyes. "You don't need to see something to not believe it." She explained it. He looked at her. "What do you mean?" She smiled, and walked over to him; plotting herself next to him. "You don't have to see your fans to believe you have them. Look out to the crowd." She motioned him to look at the empty stadium. "See. Look at all our fans." She smiled. He looked at her in confusion. "Close your eyes." She said. And he followed her instructions. "Next, listen." He listened, and heard nothing. "I can't hear anything." He said. He opened his eyes. Ichigo opened her eyes and looked at him too. "Of course you can't. Cause you're not trying. Now try again." He sighed, and closed his eyes. "Imagine them screaming your name. Shouting for an encore." He did. And he could hear the voice echo out to him. "KING! KING! KING!" "I HEAR THEM!" He smiled.

"Now. Open your eyes." When he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widen. Surrounding him was a crowd of people. They were all cheering his name. Than the next second, they vanished. "Amazing." He uttered speechless. "See. You don't have to see to believe. Cause you know you have them." She smiled. And got up. He got up also, walking next to her.

She stuck out her hand, and snow fell on it. "I'm also a fan of yours. King-san." She smiled, and looked at him. "Ichigo." And then as he looked at the snow. He took Ichigo's hand into his, and intertwined it. "Your right." The two looked at the falling snow together on the stage; hand and hand. He glances at her one more time.

'You're my special fan. Hoshimiya Ichigo.'


	5. Ichigo x More-than-True: Movie Night

**Ichigo x More than True: Movie Night**

* * *

"I'm back." A blonde haired girl shouted out. She closed the door before any heat can escape to the cold. Her body was already warmed up, as her cheek that was pale, she started to gain some more color. "It was so cold." Ichigo said. Ichigo entered a special building, which especially belonged to More-Than-True. It was their hang out, and what was better, Ichigo was the only one who knew beside the four. It was an old shack that they soon customized it for their pleasure. She hanged her scarf and jacked on the hook; stuffing the red gloves in the jacket coat. She walked to the wooden counter and placed the 4-5 plastic bags of convent store snacks and treats. Tonight the five were going to have a movie night, like they do every two months, when their schedules are cleared. King and Shurato was on the blue couch, they watched an interesting anime called, "Death Note". They said their hellos to Ichigo when she entered in. Naoto was on the far end of the counter, opposite from Ichigo's; he was strumming his black guitar. You could hear the notes play off key. Hiro went over to Ichigo, help prepare everything before they start the movie night. Earlier he was also watching Death Note with the other two. "So what movie are we watching?" Ichigo questioned. She took out several boxes of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla flavored; other flavors included.

"It's called "Sunny". We picked it in your favor Hoshimiya." Naoto said. He put his guitar back on the stand. He joined Ichigo and Hiro. Ichigo continued to ask questions. "What's it about?" Hiro put the popcorn in the microwave. "That's for you to find out." King said. Ichigo pouted. "Let's see. Soda, juice, chips, snacks, popcorn, candy and..." She scanned everything, making sure she didn't forget anything. "Did you guys already order the pizza?" Hiro asked. "It should be arriving soon." Shurato said. And right on cue, the sound of the door chimed. "Hey, I thought you guys didn't want anyone else to know this place." Ichigo explained. They shrugged. "But what would we do without pizza?" King said, as he opened the door.

He shivered at the cold. "1 mushroom pizza, 2 peperoni, an olive pizza and a Hawaii pizza." The deliver said. He held all of the medium pizzas in one hand, the other holding out the recite. "That would be a total of $18.47." King grabbed the recite and signed it, than he gave the money with a $20 bill. "Keep the change." King took the pizza and thanked the man. He shivered. "You're right Ichigo. It's cold out there." He set the pizza on the counter to. "Never underestimate this weather."

Shurato, Ichigo and Naoto sat on the couch, while King and Hiro sat on the floor. Hiro popped out the disk from the case, and placed it into the DVD player. They waited for the machine to read the disk, and for the movie to commence. As the previews played, they took this chance to chat with each other. When the movie started, they snapped their attention to it. The screen displayed some of the names and sponsors; they were watching a Korean movie. Ten minutes into the movie, Shurato had his arm rested behind Ichigo; on the head of the couch. As the movie passed, the arm itself slowly rested on Ichigo's shoulder. He pulled her a bit closer to him; Ichigo smiled at Shurato's gestured. The others peeked a bit, and they felt something biter pang in their heart. Slightly glaring at Shurato, they ignored it and turned back to the movie. Shurato won this round.

So 35 minutes later into the movie, Ichigo was crying at the part where the main character got her heart broken. Most of each pizza was half gone, and so were the chips, candy and drinks. Ichigo's legs twitched up and down, and soon she couldn't take it anymore. "Please stop the movie please." Ichigo asked. "Toilet..." She then ran to the bathroom, as they all found this amusing.

* * *

With Ichigo...

Ichigo sighed and relaxed. She exited the bathroom, and was walking down the hall. As she was walking, and before she could enter the main room, someone pushed her back in the bathroom and covered her mouth in the process. She was shocked by the sudden charge, before she recognize who it was; it was King. "King-san, what are you doing?" She questioned. King removed his hand long ago, so he could lock the bathroom door. "*Sigh* Sorry Ichigo." He scratched the back of his head. "We barely got to hang out so..." He somehow got to explain the situation. "Hang out in the bathroom?" Ichigo questioned. She felt herself wanting to laugh, and she tried holding it in. He was dumbstruck and his face showed it too well. That soon, Ichigo chuckled, which led to laugh. And soon after King joined it; the two laughed together.

It soon ended when there was an endless pounding on the bathroom door. They continued the movie soon after, with King having multiple bumps on the head. The order was the same, except Ichigo was siting more toward Naoto. The movie progressed, and so did Ichigo's tiredness; she found herself dozing off. And her eyes started to flutter shut; that soon her head leaned at the crook of Naoto's neck, and on his shoulder. He eyed this tempting yet innocent position, but felt no annoyance or bother with it. Actually, he quite enjoyed this particular position, because it felt comforting to him.

The movie ended with Ichigo sleeping on Naoto's chest. Small breathes of air could be heard, as her chest moved up and down, and her bow bounced up and down also. "She fell asleep huh?" Hiro said. King stretched, tired from the position, as Shurato got up and watched Ichigo. "What should we do Naoto?" They looked at their trapped friend. "Wake her up." He sighed. Hiro shook Ichigo by the shoulder a bit, hoping she would awake with not too much force. Instead of waking up, she did the opposite and, grabbed Hiro's arm and pulled him close to her. Ichigo was now off of Naoto, problem solved! But, she trapped herself and Hiro together. "I-ichigo." Hiro stuttered out. Hiro was trying to get her off her, but her arms hooked onto his neck like a cage. "I guess Hiro and Ichigo have to sleep together like this. You're going to have to sleep with her like that." Shurato said. They all blinked. "If he has no choice…" Naoto said. He grabbed a nearby blanket and put it over Ichigo. Hoping to keep her warm, until... (ICHIGO STOP MOVING) She also dragged Naoto down with her.

Things seemed to continue (Sorry guys, but I'm tired) and now they all ended up on the carpet floor. Tied together by Ichigo; Ichigo laid on the floor, her head was on Shurato's chest. Hiro and King were lying on each side of Ichigo's laps, and Naoto was curled up, holding onto her arm and left hand. They gave up a while ago, and now they slept this way.

* * *

Next Morning...

Red crimson eyes fluttered open, she felt heavy on her legs, and she was laying on something, told are her head and her left hand felt warm. "Ohayo Ichigo." She opened her eyes to see their position. "Minna..." They all smiled. "Let's sleep longer than. Ichigo." Hiro said. And he snuggled more into her lap. She turned red a bit by this position and everything happening. 'Aoi would kill to see this.' Ichigo thought. But then looked around her, and smiled. She accepted all this and stayed this way. 'But it's our secret.'


End file.
